ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttons
Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood is an animated television series and a reboot of the original Chucklewood Critters ''series. Plot The adventures of a bear cub named Buttons and fox cub named Rusty, along with the chief park ranger's nephew, Johnny in Chucklewood Park and in the suburb learning about important lessons and having fun with friends and family. As well as outsmarting villains, including the seven most prominent ones, Zak Vileman and his associate Zany Zeke being the most prominent of the seven, Delilah Denara and her henchman Dario being the second most recurring villains, Chef Garrett Gourmad appearing in some episodes and Patty Parker and her intern Reg, the newest villains and the only ones not to debut in Season 1 but to debut in Season 3. Characters * '''Buttons' (voiced by Christian J. Simon):' A young brown bear cub who lives in the forested area of Chucklewood Park. He's the only child of Abner and Bridgette, and lives in a cave with his parents along with his best friend, a fox cub named Rusty, along with his folks. Like in ''The Chucklewood Critters Movie, Buttons is depicted with sclera, in contrast to the original series, which portrayed him with black bead eyes. ** '''Abner (voiced by Chris Hardwick):''' A male brown bear and Buttons' father who wears blue overalls. He wears cyan pajamas when sleeping. He wears a gold hard hat when building. His swimwear is a pair of gray swimming trunks. ** '''Bridgette (voiced by Grey DeLisle):''' A female brown bear and Buttons' mother. She wears pink pajamas when sleeping. She wears a blue apron when cooking or doing dishes. Her swimwear is a blue bikini. * '''Rusty (voiced by Nicolas Cantu):''' An energetic red/orange fox cub and the best friend of Buttons. He lives in the same cave in Chucklewood Park with him and his parents. ** '''George (voiced by Tom Kenny):''' A red/orange fox and Rusty’s father. He wears a yellow apron when gardening or doing dishes. His swimwear is a pair of brown swimming trunks. ** '''Rosie (voiced by Veronica Taylor):''' A red/orange vixen and Rusty’s mother. She wears a purple apron when gardening, cooking or doing dishes. Her swimwear is a jade bikini. * '''Johnny (voiced by Pierce Gagnon):''' A human boy and Chief Ranger Jones' nephew who gets along with all the critters in Chucklewood. He goes on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty and teaches them what goes on outside of Chucklewood Park. He is also Junior Ranger of Chucklewood Park. ** '''Chief Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy" (voiced by Will Ferrell):''' The chief park ranger of Chucklewood Park and Johnny's uncle. Chief Ranger Jones is a mentor to Buttons and Rusty. * '''Bearbette and Frisky (voiced by Skai Jackson and Mckenna Grace):''' The boy cubs’ girlfriends. Bearbette is a female red-brown bear cub with her hair, stomach, and muzzle honey-blonde. Her swimwear is a gold bikini. Frisky is an orange vixen cub with auburn hair with a purple bowtie on her head. Her swimwear is a purple (matching the color of her bowtie) bikini. ** '''Darwin (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson):''' A male dark brown bear and Bearbette's father who wears a red vest. ** '''Bearnadine (voiced by Gabrielle Union):''' A female red-brown bear and Bearbette's mother who wears a green scarf. * '''Skipper and Bluebell (voiced by Harland Williams and Kristen Schaal):''' Two blue-grey rabbits. Skipper wears either a blue and white or blue and red striped sweater (similar to Reader Rabbit’s) or a blue and white or blue and red striped t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of teal swimming trunks. Bluebell wears a pink sweater or a pink t-shirt with a smiling carrot on either of them. Her swimwear is a pink bikini. * '''Turner (voiced by Brian Posehn):''' A turtle and friend of the boy cubs. * '''Skeeter (voiced by Jaleel White):''' A brown mouse, the smallest member of the cast. He wears a green sweater and a green winter hat. In warm weather, he wears a baby blue t-shirt and sometimes a baby blue baseball cap. His swimwear is a pair of yellow swimming trunks. Because of his size, he is often nervous and high-strung. * '''Freddie (voiced by Taran Killam):''' A raccoon and friend of the boy cubs who tends to be a troublemaker. He loves staring at females in bikinis in which he calls them "chickens," in which Bearbette, Frisky or Robin scold him for. He usually calls old people "fuddy-duddies," which Buttons scolds him for. But like Johnny, Buttons, Rusty and the rest of the critters in Chucklewood Park, he is on the lookout for any villain who could wreak havoc in the park and in the suburb, including Zak Vileman, who he calls "Jack Pileman," much to Zak's annoyance. He dislikes being called "Frederick" (usually by a bully or Delilah Denara) as he scolds at anyone who does this to him for. What also makes Freddie not a bad raccoon is when Buttons dresses up as Sasquatch to prank him and gets captured by stupid researchers after he provokes him to do so, Freddie gets very remorseful and guilty. He wears either a red T-shirt or a red sweater with a raccoon skull on either of them. His swimwear is a pair of red swimming trunks. ** '''Philbert (voiced by Mike Pollock):''' Freddie’s father who wears red overalls. He's a carpenter and a mechanic. * '''Lester Eli Gator (voiced by Jim Cummings):''' A green canjun alligator who lives in Crystal Bayou and a close friend of Bearbette and Frisky and Bearbette's family. * '''Franklin (voiced by Kenan Thompson):''' A brown barn owl and the boy cubs' teacher, who turns into a rap singer. He is unofficially called "M.C. Franklin," when as a rap singer, which he wears late-1980s rap singer attire. In Season 1, he wears glasses (like in the original series), which were briefly blown away in the wind (without being broken) and stolen by Syco the Snake. As of Season 2, he wears eye contacts but he still wears his glasses as a backup. * '''Quacker (voiced by Andy Samberg):''' A white duck and denizen of the forest. He always responds with quacks. He wears either a yellow scarf with a red hat, a red postman's hat or a red baseball cap when not delivering messages. * '''Ranger Roderick Rodrigo (voiced by Kel Mitchell):''' An overweight hispanic park ranger who's hard-working and determined. He is also assistant to Jonesy. Ranger Rodrigo does not enjoy Buttons and Rusty's company (especially Rusty) due to the fact they irritate him (much to Johnny's displeasure, prompting him to tell him to calm down). He is referred to as "Roddy." * '''Robin (voiced by Aubrey Anderson-Emmons):''' An exchange student from Crystal Grove and Johnny's friend (girlfriend) and classmate from school. She's also good friends with Bearbette and Frisky. Her normal attire varies each time. Her swimwear is a tan bikini. ** '''Harold McCobb (voiced by Bruce Campbell):''' Robin's father and owner of Harold and Daughter's outdoor store. * '''Bob (voiced by Dave Willis):''' A pessimistic man who has multiple jobs and reminisces and utters what his girlfriend says when things go wrong for him. * '''Principal Pines (voiced by Carey Means):''' Johnny's school principal. He reminisces his time as a disco dancer. Recurring Antagonists * '''Zak Vileman (voiced by Tom Kenny):' The CEO of Vileman World Inc. and a robotics inventor with a vocal impression of Gilbert Gottfried, who is the critters' archenemy. He grew up alongside Jonesy and the boy cubs' folks. According to Jonesy, Zak's attitude is worse than Freddie's. He tries develop to hotels, vacation spots, new products and new inventions in Chucklewood Park and the suburb mainly to make money. His plans are always foiled by the critters. Zak usually calls Buttons "Bear Kid" and Rusty "Fox Boy." As a running gag, he calls the critters "Chucklewood Fritters," with the critters usually correcting him. Buttons and Rusty's rivalry with Zak is surprisingly friendly and comedic, due to the boy cubs' pacifistic nature, even though they know he is an enemy and they don't trust him. He is always designing robots, usually to get what he wants. His most frequently seen invention is the Robot ZigZak. He has a skyscraper located in the suburb. This skyscraper is where the ZigZaks are produced. He usually rides on the shoulders of a ZigZak. He is scared of the dark (as seen in "Abner's Diet"). His favorite food is tomatoes. Most times, Zak attempts to commit acts of crime, including piracy, hacking, trespassing and hijacking. He also attempted to kill the boy cubs. He doesn't like it when other villains (except for Zany Zeke) tell his ZigZaks what to do. He is also the leader of Zak Vileman's Villains Club, which Delilah Denara, Dario, Chef Garrett Gourmad, Patty Parker and Reg are members of. He has been in most episodes which could almost make him the main antagonist of the series. **'Zany Zeke (voiced by Tom Kenny):' A swindler and Zak Vileman's associate. He helps Zak find some way to con people out of their money. He usually gets annoyed when the ZigZaks take Zak literally. According to "Smokin' Tongues," he is surprisingly allergic to tobacco. He usually refers to Zak Vileman as his "chief." He is based off of Raffish Ralph from ''The Berenstain Bears. **'''Robot ZigZaks (voiced by Frank Welker, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny and Mr. Lawrence):''' Robot minions that work for and are created by Zak Vileman. Their infamous weakness is that they are very literal minded. This means that the ZigZaks do exactly what Zak tells them to do, but not always what he means (much to Zany Zeke's annoyance). For example, when Zak exclaimed "Somebody pinch me!" in "The Three MarkeTEERS," a ZigZak literally pinched him, and he returned with an "I didn't mean literally!" * '''Delilah Denara (voiced by Jill Talley):' A fashion designer who is always setting trends. She travels is a fuchsia limo with a lounge chair, and is never without the best comforts life can afford. Her main purpose is her clothing line, Delilah Denara's Pet Fashion of Nature. She uses a body-controlling ray to freeze animals alive and sell them as living fashion accessories. Some viewers raise the point that the animals are still fully conscious when body-controlled. She refers to Buttons as "Buttonsangelo" and Rusty as "Rustico." She is also a bit of a flirt as seen in "The Election." **'Dario (voiced by Mr. Lawrence):' Delilah's henchman who often fails in the simplest tasks. He is portrayed as unintelligent to the point that he can't function alone. He does whatever Delilah tells him to do. He hardly ever speaks except to say "Yes, ma'am, Delilah.", and when he does, across as childlike. He tries to help Delilah design her fashions, but she is unsatisfied with his suggestions. Due to his perceived low intelligence, he is extremely patient and cheerful, even under Delilah's dictating ways and says "I love my job." He also has been given a torch tulip for free by Randal and became "Torch Dario" as shown in "Dreadhoot." Their relationship is loosely based on that of Yzma and Kronk in Disney's animated feature film, ''The Emperor's New Groove. * '''Chef Garrett Gourmad (voiced by Tom Kenny):''' A chef with a heavy southern accent. He is an expert at "sabotage cooking" and serves only either endangered species or stolen food, which had caused him to lose his chef's license and to be fired from his gourmet cooking job (as revealed in "Abner's Diet"). He lives in a camper that features a fold-out restaurant, accessed by pulling a wire nearby Chucklewood River. When it folds out, it reveals an outdoor restaurant on a deck complete with full kitchen, at least one table, and chairs. He prefers to cook his patron's meals in front of them, and charges a heavy price for it. He also has a pair of caterpillar tread roller skates (as seen in "Memory Loss"). He is also shown to steal medicine (as seen in the same episode). In "Abner's Diet," he hinted at selling living toys that go with a meal. He calls the boy cubs names based on their natural colors: Buttons has been called "Brown Pear," while Rusty suffers with "Orange Tangerine." * '''Syco the Snake (voiced by Steve Blum):''' A mischievous snake who lives in the dump and brings bad influences to the critters in Chucklewood Park. He encouraged Buttons and Rusty to smoke. He is also responsible for writing the bad word on Jonesy's trash can that Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky read off of. He is the owner of the book of dirty tricks. * '''Randal the Wizard (voiced by Dana Snyder):' A grouchy wizard who lives in a cabin of Chucklewood Park. He disguises as a woodsman to avoid attention. Randal is friends with the boy cubs at times making him an anti-hero and making him similar to the Amoeba Boys from ''The Powerpuff Girls. He's also the son of Mother Nature and Father Time. His face bears a resemblance to that of Yosemite Sam from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. * 'Lord Morlock '(voiced by Andy Serkis):' A villain from the season finale of Season 1. He is a short (same height as Buttons and Rusty), green dragon-like sorcerer with small wings who wears a purple cloak. In his debut episode, he casts a spell on everyone in Chucklewood Park with an "Anger Crystal," corrupting them with "anger" to turn them against each other. He can turn into a giant dragon with a jewel worn around his neck, which he also uses to turn other villains' possessions into powerful weapons or merge their robot armies into single giant robots. Despite the fact that he is a villain and a dark sorcerer, his level of intimidation is rather low due to the fact that he has a fear of children (he was even told by Delilah Denara that he is as cowardly as Zak Vileman is). Episodes ''Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood will feature 100 episodes in total. Each special will be an a hour long. Season 1 #'Night of the Chucklewood Creeper' - Buttons and Rusty decide to go spend the night with Johnny while Jonesy goes out to do some late night errands leaving his new assistant ranger, Roderick Rodrigo a.k.a. "Roddy" to watch over them. Johnny tells Buttons and Rusty a scary story of an urban legend. The evil inventor and CEO of Vileman World Inc., Zak Vileman along his associate, the swindler, Zany Zeke, overhears Johnny's scary story and plans to use this advantage to scare everyone in Chucklewood away with a Chucklewood Creeper robot so he can dig himself and his associate a pool in Chucklewood to swim in when it's daytime. Fortunately, after Johnny, Buttons, Rusty, and the rest of the critters discover this, they manage to stop Zak and destroy the robot. #'The Election' - After Skipper and Bluebell learn about the ecosystems with flying squirrels and acorns, they both choose a different side. After a disagreement, they decide to have an election to run against each other. This worries not only Buttons and Rusty when they are reminded of the feud their folks had, but also their folks too. Altogether, they decide that they must make peace with Skipper and Bluebell by showing them how important flying squirrels and acorns are to the ecosystem. But in their attempts to do so, evil fashion designer, Delilah Denara and her henchman Dario kidnap all the flying squirrels in Chucklewood – and Rusty – in order to create a new fall line of living rodent clothing, with Rusty as their new top junior model. To save Buttons' body controlled pal, and the rest of the flying squirrels in Chucklewood, Skipper and Bluebell are forced to stop their election and assist Buttons and Johnny in doing so. #'Abner's Diet' - Concerned with Abner's health, the critters decide to put him in a strict healthy diet and exercise. But when the evil sabotaging endangered species and stolen food chef, Garrett Gourmad replaces Abner's healthy ketchup with Toxic Atomic Sauce and burns his mouth, Abner is rushed into the hospital and the doctor explains that to cool down his mouth, he needs a bowl of ice cream. To avenge his father, Buttons, with the help of Rusty, goes to the supermarket in the suburb to get some ice cream using Johnny's money, but he is kidnapped as a living toy by Gourmad who steals the ice cream that Buttons had bought and plans to use as the main course. Rusty manages to escape back to Chucklewood Park to come up with a plan to rescue Buttons and retrieve the stolen ice cream. Later, as Buttons tries to stall Gourmad, fellow villains, Zak Vileman, Zany Zeke and Delilah Denara, arrive for the main course – stolen ice cream, with Buttons as a living toy. Johnny, Rusty, Turner and Skeeter take Franklin's new Platypus-sense goggles to rescue Buttons and retrieve the ice cream and Abner's mouth is cooled down with a bowl of ice cream. #'The Three MarkeTEERS' - Johnny travels to the supermarket with Buttons and Rusty in the suburb to gather food for their folks. However, Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke were given a favor by a group of gangsters to get some food from the same supermarket for their wild reception. After Zak and Zeke disguise themselves and shoplift every item that the gangsters requested, Johnny, Buttons and Rusty notice this on the shoplifter catching camera owned by the supermarket manager and call their folks that they're gonna be home late tonight and Robin, Bearbette and Frisky for backup using the girl cubs' turbo scooter given to them by Franklin. Can the kids and cubs crash the gangsters reception? #'Smokin' Tongues' - While traveling to an abandoned dump, Buttons and Rusty meet with a snake name Syco who offers them cigarettes which adds smoking to their new habits, this concerns Bearbette and Frisky. The girl cubs head to Franklin's cave and ask him if there are any ways for the boy cubs to quit smoking and Franklin teaches them the many ways to quit smoking and then they teach this Buttons and Rusty. Buttons and Rusty, admitting that what they did was wrong, confess to the girl cubs that Syco is responsible for convincing them to smoke, so Bearbette makes a big proclamation for her, Frisky and the boy cubs to find Syco and scold him for it. They find him smoking outside an outdoor cafe in the suburb and they tell him what they know about smoking and Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke overhear this from outside the cafe and surprisingly agree with them. Of course, Syco denies this but starts gagging and turns pale, much to everyone's (including Zak and Zeke) surprise. The girl cubs tell Buttons and Rusty that what happened to Syco is why they shouldn't smoke and Syco is rushed to the hospital by Zak and Zeke and declares to Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky that they'll be seeing more of him. [NOTE: Rated TV-PG for the episode’s depiction of smoking. Viewer discretion is advised for the young.]' #'Kirby the Robot - Buttons and Rusty decide to watch over an engineer's robot named "Kirby" after the engineer gives them a request to do so. When the Annual Robot Fight Tournament was announced, Kirby was dying to enter the tournament. Buttons and Rusty agreed to help him be prepared. But they weren't the only ones who entered the tournament, Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke had also entered the tournament as well, with Zak's new giant Robot ZigZak, named "Gigantis," that is bigger and stronger than Kirby. Kirby was afraid, but Buttons and Rusty told him not to give up as they know a few little ones who did big things and shows him who they know. Kirby was determined to never give up. As the final match begins, Gigantis begins to battle Kirby, but is overpowered and defeated by being hit by several electric-powered rocks that Kirby slingshots at him, much to Zak and Zeke's horror. After Kirby gets the trophy, the same engineer from before and asks Buttons and Rusty what was going on. Then, Kirby explains the entire story and the engineer was impressed by it. Buttons and Rusty told Kirby that he can keep the trophy to remind him of them. #'Game On' - When Johnny gives his old handheld video game to Rusty, he can't stop playing with it. That is until when Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke complain about how old the video game is, they decide to add a new machine to the arcade in the suburb that one or more players can walk into and play which uses holograms to create a reality not the real world's. All of the kids in the suburb and Chucklewood Park (including Johnny and Robin's classmates, but excluding Johnny, Robin, Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette, Frisky, Skipper, Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie (since they don't trust Zak)) and a few of the adult men (including Abner, George, Darwin, Philbert, Franklin, Harold McCobb, Bob, Ranger Rodgrigo and even Jonesy) started playing it. Unfortunately, it was a little too real as the Video Game Boss, taking orders from Zak, manages to escape and began capturing all the kids and the adult men by defeating them at the game. Fortunately, Johnny and Robin saw all this and report this to all the young critters (including Rusty). Rusty, with all of his video game experience, manages to defeat the Video Game Boss and rescue the kids and the adult men, foiling Zak. #'Rebel Without a Paw' - After getting a scar from an accident, Buttons becomes rebellious. Rusty discovers that the accident that gave Buttons a scar was not an accident but the doing of Zak Vileman. Rusty then discovers that with the Time Communicator that Franklin invented, he can prevent Buttons from getting the scar. #'The Lonely Woodsman' - When the boy cubs' favorite toy fall into the cabin of a grouchy woodsman named Randal, they try to get it back. Until they learn that he's a secretly a wizard. Refusing to give up, Buttons and Rusty tell the other critters in Chucklewood, including their folks, about it and where it is in order to get backup to get the toy back. Meanwhile, Randal calls Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke to guard his property for him. The critters fight off Randal and the Robot ZigZaks while Buttons and Rusty manage to get their favorite toy. Randal notices this and starts feeling so dumb for not noticing. He swears to Buttons and Rusty that they'll meet again. #'What's Eating Buttons?' - Buttons falls into a deep anxiety and depression. The critters try to cheer him up and figure out what's worrying him. They find out what's worrying him is that Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke have condemned his favorite tree house and are planning on cutting it down. #'Dreadhoot' - Franklin become a crime-fighting hero called "Dreadhoot" after a mountain lion starts causing trouble in the park. Meanwhile, Buttons and Rusty discover that the mountain lion is a mother who is searching for her mountain lion cubs who were kidnapped by Delilah Denara and Dario who are about to make them into fashion accessories, so Franklin and the mountain lion team up to rescue the mountain lion cubs. #'Frisky, My Dear' - Frisky kisses Rusty after winning a race, since then Rusty becomes too attach to her. But will this effect his friendship between him and Frisky when everyone starts making a big deal. #'Joker's Wildlife' - Fed up with Freddie's pranks, Buttons decides to get even with him and he prank him by dressing as Sasquatch. But things doesn't go well when Buttons is captured by researchers. This makes Freddie feel so guilty that he must get Buttons out of this mess. Meanwhile, Buttons discovers that the researchers who captured him have been hired by Zak Vileman, who wanted to show a Sasquatch to the public. #'The Weevil Within' -The boy cubs' cave is infested with weevil so they decide to ask Randal for his help. #'Chucklewood Gang meets Frankenstein' (Halloween Special) - #'Who's Jonesy?' - After a freak accident, Jonesy get amnesia, loses his memory and runs off to the forest. Johnny and the critters must save him and get his memory back. #'Trading Spaces' - While avoiding spring cleaning, Rusty meets a space alien named Bleek, who's trying to get away from his lazy lifestyle he has with him and his brothers. He transform into Rusty and takes his place while Rusty takes his as well. But things doesn't go the way Rusty wanted it when the aliens realize he's not their brother, so Rusty tries to escape but he and Bleek's brothers get captured by Zak Vileman and Zany Zeke. #'Weekend with Roddy' - Ranger Rodrigo must watch over Buttons and Rusty for the weekend while their folks are gone and Jonsey is out on training. #'Ready to Rumble, Lester?' - The critters visits Lester in the Crystal Bayou to see him perform in the pro-wresting show. #'Radishes vs. Turnips' - Buttons and Rusty tries to settle a feud between two gophers. #'Enter to the School Zone' - Buttons and Rusty travel to Johnny's school for a visit, during class time. #'Memory Loss' - Buttons and Rusty visit Sweet Water Valley to visit Buttons’ grandmother, Gram. However, she only recognizes Bridgette. Franklin arrives and discovers Gram has Alzheimer's Disease. Franklin tells Buttons and Rusty that the medicine that improves the symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease is in the hands of Chef Garrett Gourmad. #'Locked in the Library' - Robin takes the girl cubs to the library to work on a project for school. As Robin completes her project, she reads a long story to the girl cubs causing them to fall asleep and finding out that they’re locked in the library! As they do their best to keep themselves safe, they also must outsmart Randal the Wizard, who plans steal some of the books in the library so he can try more magic powers. #'Look, Ma! No Glasses!' - A windy day in Chucklewood causes Franklin's glasses to be blown away. Franklin tries on eye contacts so that he can see. After Buttons and Rusty search for Franklin's glasses all over in Chucklewood, they discover that Syco the Snake has Franklin's glasses to read his book of dirty tricks. #'Season 1 Finale: The Epic Chucklewood Story in a Brand New Year (Special)' - While stuck in the cave, during a rainy day and bored out of their minds, Buttons and Rusty decide to write the most epic story they ever made from a book full of blank pages giving by Jonesy. A story about their greatest adventures in Chucklewood Park while saving the day from an evil sorcerer named Lord Morlock, who had been secretly hired by Zak Vileman, Delilah Denara and Chef Garrett Gourmad who plan on spoiling New Year's Day and turning Chucklewood Park into "Villain World." Buttons and Rusty then break Morlock's "Anger Crystal," which corrupted everyone in Chucklewood Park. But Morlock had one last trick up his sleeve, making Zak, Delilah and Gourmad as powerful villains, with Zak's Robot ZigZaks merging into a giant robot, Delilah using magical powers based on the attire she wears and Gourmad's food exploding when on impact. Buttons and Rusty manage to save the day by washing Morlock with water, causing the other villains to lose their powers and make a hasty retreat along with Morlock. Now celebrating New Year's Day, Buttons and Rusty tell the epic story that they wrote to everyone and with a clip show, the critters reminisce the events of the first season. Season 2 #'An Eye for an Aye Aye' - The critters meets an aye aye named Edward, but have some difficuit of making eye contact without being scared. Meanwhile, Bearbette and Frisky, after trying to find out where Edward came from, discover that he has escaped from and is being hunted by Chef Garrett Gourmad, who has Edward's family in his grasp. #'Meet the Pandas' - When a family of panda comes to Chucklewood Park everyone seem happy to meet them, all except Abner. Feeling jealous of them, he forces his family to avoid them. Does the critters believes that Abner is prejudice against the pandas? #'I Saw a Dragon' - The boy cubs believe there's a dragon living in the mountains, only to realize its was a komodo dragon that escaped from the zoo. #'The Bad Word on the Trash Can' - #'Moosing Around' - Johnny must help and protect a great white moose (that was once protected and watched over by Johnny's mom, Sally) from poachers hired by Delilah Denara and Dario, who plan to make him into a living fur coat. Meanwhile, George and Abner disguise themselves as the moose to distract Delilah Denara and the poachers. #'There's No Place Like Home' - Bearbette dreams that she is in a world similar to The Wizard of Oz (with Frisky as a non-anthropomorphic vixen (making her similar to Toto), Jonesy as the Wizard of Oz, Turner as the Scarecrow, Freddie as the Tin Raccoon, Skeeter as the Cowardly Lion, Rusty as Glindo, the Good Warlock of the South, Buttons as Honeydoo, the Good Warlock of the North, Zany Zeke as the Wicked Warlock of the East, Zak Vileman as the Wicked Warlock of the West and the Robot ZigZaks as the Flying monkeys) when she is under anesthesia while getting her appendix removed and suffering from an appendicitis. But Zak and Zany Zeke have sent the Robot ZigZaks to cut the uninhabited trees in Chucklewood. Fortunately, now that Bearbette is cured, she helps Buttons and Rusty stop the saw-armed ZigZaks by tossing water at them with buckets, just like she did to the Wicked Warlock of the West in her dream. #'Safety Turner' - Turner feels concern about the safety of the park so he decides to make the park more safer. Meanwhile, Franklin opens a skate park. #'Freddie Gets Bullied' - When Lester's nephew comes to Chucklewood for a visit, pranking him is the last thing Freddie try to do. Freddie gets bullied by being pushed into a pool of mud, being poked in the stomach, having his tail pulled as if it were a rope, ripping his shirt (making him naked) and being called "Frederick." [NOTE: Due to scenes of bullying, viewer discretion is advised for the young.] #'Abner the Talking Toy Chest' - Abner falls into the cubs' old toy chest and gets locked inside after trying put away an old cell phone that belong to Jonesy. Meanwhile as he get trasfer away from Chucklewood, he barks on an adventure back home. Unfortunately, he is noticed by Delilah Denara and Chef Garrett Gourmad who think he's a talking toy chest and report this to Zak Vileman. Fortunately, Abner still has the cell phone with him and calls Buttons and Rusty for help. #'Roddy's Father' - When Roddy's father, Fernando comes to visit him from Costa Rica, Roddy want to impress him. Meanwhile, Delilah Denara and Dario break into the zoo and steal the lemurs to make into scarves for Delilah's father. #'Kindergarten Cubs' - When George finds two bottle of water, he and Abner drinks it only to turn themselves young, they discover they've drinking a potion of youth laid out by Randal. #'Critter Gitters' - A television crew wants to film a reality show on the critters cave when George decides to get recognition for his achievement and get everyone to acknowledge him. #'Gone Fishin'' - The cubs goes fishing with their dads until the lake is troubled by a giant snakehead fish. #'Rusty's Cousin Catastrophe' - Rusty's Aunt Stacy, Uncle Dennis, and his cousin Sarah visit Chucklewood for the weekend. However, while the boy cubs give Sarah a tour of the forest, she starts to wander away from them and acts crazy. While visiting the girl cubs' cave, as Frisky plays a toy with cymbals, Sarah gets frightened and runs back to the boy cubs' cave. The cubs are explained by Rosie that Sarah has autism. Franklin teaches the boy and girl cubs how to act around with Sarah and other critters with autism. However, Sarah has a unique talents no one know she had. #'Gotta Waste Them All (a.k.a. Jokeymon)' - #'Turning into a New Zak' - #'"Untitled Episode"' - One of Johnny's classmate David visit the park he asked for help from Roddy when his older brother is getting in trouble with a group of white street gang. #'Bye-Bye Adventure Machine' - #'Back in Action Adventure Machine' - #'"Frisky and Funnel Cake Factory"'- While falling asleep Frisky imagines she's in a funnel cake factory run by Billy Bonka (a spoof of Willy Wonka) using a similar storyline to the 1971 film Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory ''(with Frisky accompanied by Bearbette by Charlie Bucket, Freddie accompanied by Philbert by Augustus Gloop, Sarah accompanied by Rusty by Veruca Salt, and Skeeter accompanied by Buttons by Mike Teevee. Later, as Frisky wakes up, Johnny and Robin take the cubs to a real funnel cake factory in the suburb. However, the cake sampling had to be suspended due to Delilah adding poison. #'"Untitled Episode"' - Taking place during the even of ''Weekend with Roddy, Lester invites Bridgette, Rosie, Abner, George, Darwin, Bearnardine, and Philbert over to a resort. Rating The show will be rated (TV-Y7), but will sometimes be (TV-G) or (TV-PG) as well. Category:Animated Series Category:Reboot Category:Animated television series Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:TV-PG Category:American children's television series Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Boomerang Category:Educational